


Desire

by Sazula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione spend some time together before they're apart for a while. But will they be apart for as long as he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the **rhr_smutfest** on LiveJournal.

It was a warm August evening on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were making the most of it. Lying on the grass by the Burrow pond, Ron stroked Hermione's hair as she rested her head on his chest, gazing at the diamond ring that shone on her finger.

 

"It's not going to disappear if you stop looking at it," Ron said, and chuckled as Hermione blushed slightly.

 

"I know. It's just so beautiful, I can't help it." Hermione sighed blissfully. "I can't believe we're engaged!" Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head.

 

"Are you saying you didn't think I would propose?" he teased.

 

"No! No, I didn't say that," Hermione said, flustered and missing the teasing note in Ron's voice, "I just meant..." She stopped as she felt Ron's chest shake with laughter. "Ron!"

 

"I'm sorry, love, it was too easy!" Ron apologised. Hermione glared at him before starting to giggle herself. She went back to resting her head on Ron's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

"I'm going to miss you when you leave," she said after a while. Ron was due to leave for France the next day and spend three months working with the French Ministry as part of an exchange programme all Junior Aurors undertook as the final part of their training, in order to see methods other countries utilised. Once he returned, Ron would be a fully qualified Auror.

 

"I'll miss you too, Hermione," Ron replied. "At least I'm not going too far away. Ginny's been in tears at the thought of Harry going to the Brazilian Ministry."

 

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Hermione agreed. "I bumped into Hannah Abbott a few days ago and she told me that she was relieved Neville had finally accepted Professor McGonagall's offer for the Herbology teaching position and left Auror training, because she wouldn't have to worry about him getting seriously injured, or worse, while he was away working."

 

"Well, the greenhouses at Hogwarts aren't exactly safe!" Ron laughed. "Neville was born to teach Herbology, though. He'll be one of the best Professors there, easily." Ron stretched his arms out before wrapping them around Hermione. She leaned up and kissed him gently, her hand brushing his cheek.

 

"I love you," Ron said, caressing Hermione's back.

 

Hermione grinned and replied, "I love you," before kissing him again, this time passionately. She tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning as Ron's hands moved from her back to her bum. He opened his mouth as she snogged him, allowing her tongue to meet his as they continued to kiss.

 

Without breaking their kiss Hermione straddled Ron's legs and began to unbutton the fly of his jeans.

 

"Hermione," Ron gasped, pulling his lips away from hers, "what are you doing? Some...someone could see!"

 

"Don't worry," Hermione replied, pressing kisses into Ron's neck. "No one will see us." She tugged his jeans down to his knees and slipped her hand into his boxers. Ron groaned in pleasure as her fingers wrapped around his hardening cock.

 

"Oh Merlin, that feels good," Ron said breathlessly as Hermione's hand began to slowly move around him. She grinned mischievously, loving the way Ron was writhing around underneath her as she began to wank him. She dipped her head to kiss him again, dragging his bottom lip through her teeth and causing him to moan.

 

"Fuck, Hermione, that feels amazing...I love you so much...Oh, yes, like that," Ron babbled as Hermione increased her pace. She could feel her sex dampening, turned on by the way Ron moaned beneath her.

 

"Gods, Ron, I love seeing you like this," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper. Ron's breath was now coming in shallow pants and he squeezed Hermione's bum, knowing he was close to the edge.

 

"Ye-yeah, oh Merlin, Hermione I'm s-so...close!" Ron cried before letting out a deep, guttural growl as his seed spurted over Hermione's hand. He laid there, eyes closed as he caught his breath. He felt a slight tingle as Hermione wordlessly cast a Cleaning Charm over his softening cock and her hand.

 

"Bloody brilliant," Ron mumbled, causing Hermione to laugh softly. "Come here." He pulled her flush against his chest and held her there for a few moments, kissing her face all over.

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," Hermione purred. Ron made a noise of agreement whilst continuing to kiss Hermione's face.

 

"You're so beautiful, love," he told her. "Beautiful and sexy." Hermione noticed the wicked glint Ron had in his eye and she shivered with anticipation, wondering what was coming.  
"Ron, what are you...?" she started to ask, but was interrupted as Ron rolled them over so she was underneath him.

 

"You'll find out what I've got planned soon enough, my dear," he said, smirking. He slid his hand up her thigh, going underneath her skirt and pressed his palm against the crotch of her underwear. He gasped, feeling how wet she was.

 

"Fuck me, Hermione, you're soaked!" he blurted, causing her to laugh out loud. "And you're wearing those tiny knickers I love! You're a dirty one sometimes, Hermione Granger."

 

"It's why you love me," Hermione teased. "Now, why don't you remove those tiny knickers you love...with your teeth?" Ron groaned, his cock twitching at the thought and growing hard again. He bent his head towards Hermione's crotch, only to hear his mother's voice calling them.

 

"Ron? Hermione? Are you still out here? Dinner is ready!" Molly called.

 

"Bollocks!" Ron quickly pulled his jeans back up, fearing his mother would see.

 

"Calm down. I told you no one could see us here," Hermione reminded him. She straightened her clothes before standing and waited for Ron to ready himself.

 

"I'm going to have that image in my head all through dinner now," he muttered, willing his erection to disappear. Hermione smiled and winked at him.

 

"It's a lovely image though, don't you agree?" she said. "I, for one, will enjoy thoughts of you removing my knickers with your teeth!"

 

"Please, stop! I'm trying to not think about it right now! I don't want to walk into the kitchen with my cock hard!" Ron begged. Hermione laughed, taking Ron's hand and they began to walk towards the Burrow. As they entered the kitchen, Ron was pleased to notice that everyone present was too busy to look up and see them enter. _I really did NOT want George pointing out my tented jeans_ he thought. Being George he was bound to notice. Ron and Hermione took their place at the table, where George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny and Fleur, with baby Victoire, in her arms were already sat. Molly was placing platters of food onto the dining table and Bill and his father, Arthur, were discussing Quidditch in the sitting room.

 

"Will you two stop nattering and come and sit down!" Molly shouted to Bill and Arthur, who began to make their way into the kitchen. "Oh, Ron, I almost forgot to mention Charlie Floo Called whilst you and Hermione were outside. He said he hopes you enjoy your time in France and stay safe."

 

Ron hummed in acknowledgement, his mind still flossing his teeth with Hermione's tiny knickers.

 

"Ron! I thought you'd have more to say about your brother's Floo Call, you know how difficult international calls are to make," Molly chastised him.

 

"Sorry Mum, I was a bit...erm, distracted. Honestly, I think it's great Charlie Floo Called. I'm sorry I missed him," Ron apologised. Molly looked at him, a concerned look on her face.  
"Are you okay, dear? You're looking flushed. You're not getting ill are you?" she asked, feeling his forehead.

 

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I'm fine," Ron blurted, waving his mother away. "I'm just a bit warm from being in the sun. Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Ron was desperate for a change of subject, and was relieved when his mother told everyone to start eating.

 

While he was eating, Ron tried everything to make his erection disappear, but even the image of Umbridge belly-dancing didn't work. She just morphed into Hermione wearing her tiny knickers and nothing else. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hoping no-one noticed the tips of his ears growing pink. He was certain that Hermione was teasing him, brushing her arm and her thigh against his while she ate and especially when she helped clear the table. He _knew_ she was ensuring he was getting a good view of her arse as she leaned over the table to collect the plates. All he wanted to do was to drag Hermione to his room and shag her into the mattress. Instead, he took a deep breath and turned his attention to the conversation around the dinner table.

 

Surprisingly, Ron found time flew by quickly as soon as his mind was distracted by talk of Quidditch. All thoughts of Hermione's underwear were pushed to the back of his mind as he and Bill discussed the new signing for the Cannons.

 

"Oh, is that the time? We'd better be off," Bill said, looking at his pocket watch. He and Fleur said their goodbyes to everyone and left quietly, careful not to wake a sleeping Victoire.

 

“Angelina and I will have to get going too. Angelina is working a late shift at St Mungo's and I have to open the shop early tomorrow. End of the summer holidays is always a busy time. Children want to stock up on pranks before the school term," George said. After bidding farewell to Harry, Ginny and Ron who were sitting at the table, he and Angelina went into the sitting room where Molly and Arthur were to say their goodbyes before using the Floo to travel home. Hermione, who had been in the bathroom, returned just after they had left.

 

"Oh no, have I missed George and Angelina leaving? What a pity. It's a shame we don't get to see Angelina as much as we see George," Hermione said, "Working at St Mungo's clearly takes up a lot of her time, and I enjoy seeing her. She's perfect for George." She sat down at the table, opposite Ron and crossed her arms in a way that made her breasts strain against her low-cut shirt and displaying her cleavage. He gulped, his ears turning pink. _Great,_ he thought, _just when I'd managed to push all those thoughts to the back of my mind, she goes and sits across the table from me, giving me an eyeful of her tits and bringing everything to the front of my mind._

 

"So, erm, Harry, are you looking forward to your time in Brazil?" Ron said, determined to keep his cock under control. Hermione, however, seemed to have other ideas and began to subtly rub his crotch with her foot. He just managed to suppress a yelp.

 

"In a way I am. It's going to be a bit strange, being so far away from home. I'm going to miss everyone here, especially Ginny," Harry replied, taking Ginny's hand and kissing the palm. Hermione smiled. "That's so sweet. You two should get engaged soon so we can have a double wedding!" she gushed. The look on Harry's face made Ron burst out laughing, despite his current circumstances.

 

"Leave the poor lad alone, Hermione, he looks like he's about to faint!" He laughed. Hermione and Ginny were laughing too.

 

"I'll probably be the one to propose, knowing him! He can face down Death Eaters and one of the darkest wizards known to man, but when it comes to relationships that's when he gets nervous." Ginny chuckled, kissing Harry's cheek.

 

"Hey, I asked you to move in with me! I think that's a pretty big thing," Harry said, slightly offended.

 

"Relax, Harry, you know we're only joking with you," Hermione said, smiling. Harry continued to look offended for another few seconds before chuckling softly.

 

"I think it's time we went to bed. You've got to be at the Ministry before Ron has to finish your paperwork, so I think it's time to say goodnight," Ginny said, getting out of her chair and pulling Harry to his feet as well. At the same time, Molly and Arthur entered the kitchen.

 

"Just wanted to say goodnight, everyone. See you all in the morning, bright and early!" Arthur said, yawning. Molly kissed both Ron and Hermione on the cheek before following Arthur, Ginny and Harry upstairs. Ron was immensely relieved that no one had noticed Hermione's foot teasing his crotch, or his bright pink ears.

 

Once they were alone, Hermione stood up. 

 

"Hmm, maybe we should go to bed as well, get some sleep?" she asked, an innocent look on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye. She walked over to Ron, who suddenly stood up and lifted Hermione onto the dinner table.

 

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked, "What are you doing?" She moaned as Ron pressed himself against her and she felt his erection against her groin. He quickly used his wand to cast a wordless _Silencio_ around the kitchen. His wand clattered to the floor as he turned his attention back to his fiancé.

 

"You've been teasing me for hours, Hermione," he growled, pushing her skirt up around her waist.

 

"I...oh Gods...I don't know what you mean." Hermione said, gasping as Ron undid his jeans and freed his cock.

 

"You've been flaunting your arse at me for hours, and not five minutes ago you were giving me an eyeful of your tits! So, don't play innocent with me," Ron whispered in her ear before nipping the lobe. Hermione shuddered with desire as Ron hooked his index finger around her damp underwear, moving it out of the way as he moved his cock closer to her sex. He teasingly rubbed the head around her entrance, causing her to suppress a groan by biting her lip.

 

"You want my cock inside you, don't you?" Ron said, voice heavy with desire.

 

"Who's the tease now?" Hermione moaned softly, desperate to be filled by him.

 

"Say it. I want to hear you say it," Ron ordered.

 

Hermione dragged her nails up Ron's back, before crying softly,"I want your cock in me, Ron!"

 

With one thrust, Ron's entire length entered Hermione, causing them both to groan in pleasure. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's torso as he squeezed her butt. Slowly, Ron pulled away from Hermione until just the tip of his cock was inside her, before thrusting back into her quickly.

 

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so tight," Ron said, his voice thick with desire. Hermione pulled Ron's face to hers and kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together as Ron continued to thrust into Hermione.

 

"Oh Gods, Ron, I'm close, please don't stop, please don't stop," Hermione babbled in pleasure. Ron knew he was close too, but didn’t want to come before Hermione did. He moved one of his hands away from her arse and used his thumb to rub her clit, pushing her over the edge. Her walls clenched around his cock as she cried out in ecstasy, and Ron came moments after, spilling his seed into her. They both stayed where they were for a few moments, breathing heavily. When Ron felt his cock slip out of Hermione, he pulled jeans and underwear up before retrieving his wand from the floor. Gently, he lifted Hermione into his arms.

 

"Come on," he said softly, kissing her nose. Hermione smiled and held onto him tightly as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

*~*~*

Ron lay in the bed in his rented room, looking towards the rain pelted window. He had been in France now for almost two months and while he was enjoying his time working with the French Ministry, he missed Hermione like crazy. They wrote to each other at least twice a week but Ron desperately wanted to hear her voice. With no fireplace where he was staying, Floo Calls were impossible.

 

Ron sighed as a flash of lightning lit up his room. It didn't look like the storm was going to let up any time soon.

 

So long as it's not raining tomorrow. Don't fancy doing any training in the rain, he thought, before he rolled over and closed his eyes.

 

He was almost asleep when he thought he heard a cracking noise. He opened his eyes and listened, but couldn’t hear anything. _I could've sworn that sounded like someone Apparating in here,_ he thought. He sat up and looked around. He noticed a figure in the corner.

 

"Shit!" he cried, grabbing his wand from the table next to him.

 

"Ron! Ron, calm down!" the figure said earnestly. The room was suddenly lit with a lightning flash and the figure became visible.

 

"Wha...Hermione?" Ron said, visibly shocked. "What are...how did you...what?"

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you! I wanted to surprise you," Hermione apologised. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as thunder rumbled outside.  
"Bloody hell! Well, you did surprise me!" Ron said, whilst still catching his breath. "How did you manage to Apparate here?"

 

"Kingsley gave me the coordinates this afternoon. He said he was fed up with seeing me so miserable whenever he met me at work. Oh, Ron, I've missed you so much!" Hermione answered.

 

"Intercontinental Apparation...you're bloody amazing, you know that?" Ron chuckled. Hermione smiled at him, her cheeks turning pink. She moved further up the bed until she was next to Ron, who pulled her into an embrace.

 

"It's so good to hear your voice," he mumbled into her hair.

 

"Yours too," Hermione agreed. She moved out of the embrace and stood up. "I have something to show you." She cast _Lumos_ and placed her wand on the table next to Ron's before standing in front of him. She began to undo the buttons of the coat she was wearing, revealing some new lingerie she had recently bought that Ron had yet to see. 

 

Ron let out a low whistle.

 

"Merlin, Hermione. You look fucking amazing," he said. Hermione smiled seductively at him, noticing the bedcovers tenting around his groin.

 

"I'm glad you think so. I bought them for when you came back home, but I thought I'd wear them tonight instead." Hermione dropped the coat on the floor and climbed onto the bed. She let out a yelp when Ron pushed her onto her back and leaned over her.

 

"It's nice to know you still sleep naked when I'm not around," she said in a breathy voice. Ron winked at her.

 

"As much as I like this new underwear set you've got on, I think it will look much better on the floor," he said, taking off her bra and knickers. He kissed her gently on her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. He shifted his weight to one of his arms and used the fingers on his free hand to massage Hermione's clit. Hermione moaned, her face a picture of pleasure.

 

"That feels so good," she whispered. "I've missed being with you so much."

 

"I've missed this too, my love. I've missed feeling your skin against mine, your body beneath me," Ron said, pressing his forehead against Hermione's. He stroked his finger around her entrance before slipping it inside her. She gasped, a slight grin on her lips as Ron slid his finger in and out a few times before adding another. Using his thumb to rub her clit, Ron felt his cock grow harder as Hermione moaned and writhed beneath him.

 

"Merlin, Hermione, you're so beautiful," Ron mumbled. He withdrew his fingers, causing Hermione to whimper at the loss.

 

"Ron, what are you—oh gods!" Hermione began to ask, but was interrupted by the feel of Ron's tongue on her sex.

 

Ron slowly drew his tongue across Hermione's folds, causing her to keen loudly. He sucked on her clit, feeling it throb against his lips, before taking his tongue and pushing it inside Hermione's entrance. Hermione gripped the bedcovers as she moaned loudly.

 

"Gods, Ron, that feels s-so good!" she whimpered. Spurred on by the noises she made, Ron continued to pleasure her with his tongue.

 

"I want...I want to suck your cock," Hermione told Ron as she bucked against his mouth. She moved herself away from him and ordered him to lie down. Ron obeyed, lying there as Hermione kissed her way down his chest and stomach before taking his length in her mouth.

 

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron gasped, his back arching. "That feels fucking amazing. Bring your arse over here. I want to keep tasting you while you suck my cock."

 

Hermione moved so her sex was level with Ron's mouth and he slid two fingers inside her, his tongue massaging her clit. Hermione moaned around his cock, turning Ron on even more.

 

Without warning, Hermione released Ron's cock from her mouth and turned herself around so she was straddling him. She picked up his wand and pointed it at him.

 

"What are-" Ron began to ask, but he stopped as he noticed silk ties shoot from the end of his wand, binding his hands to the bed frame. His eyes widened at this, which caused Hermione to grin wickedly.

 

"I would have used my wand, but then I would have missed the look on your face without any light to see by," she said. "It's not something I wanted to miss."

 

"Hermione, why have you-aaah!" Ron cried out in pleasure as Hermione lowered herself onto his hard cock.

 

"That's why," Hermione said thickly as she began to ride Ron. She went slowly at first before increasing her pace. It was driving Ron crazy, not being able to touch her. He tried to thrust upwards into her, but his bound hands were making it difficult. Hermione laughed wickedly as he tugged against them, trying to break free.

 

"No, Ron. You'll be released when I say so," she growled, riding him harder, "don't pretend you're not enjoying this." Ron could only moan in agreement. While this was turning him on _so fucking much_ , he was desperate to touch her soft skin.

 

Soon, Hermione's breath was coming in short pants. Ron knew her orgasm was close and he strained against his binds even more. Hermione moved her hands from Ron's chest to his wrists and whispered a spell, releasing the binds. Ron swiftly moved them so Hermione was on her back and began to thrust himself in and out of her, making sure he was as deep as possible.

 

Hermione's body shook as her orgasm overtook her, her walls clenching around Ron's cock as he continued to thrust into her, following her over the edge and coming inside of her. Breathing deeply and shakily, Ron rolled onto his back. Hermione pulled the bedcovers over them and rested her head on his chest. Ron put his arms around her and held her close.

 

" _Nox_ ," Hermione whispered, and the room was plunged into darkness.

 

"Goodnight, my love," Ron whispered to Hermione, who made a contented noise that sounded something like a purr. Ron smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the rain softly hitting the window as he and Hermione drifted off to sleep.


End file.
